Hunting
by psiionics
Summary: shitty shit involving Jeff the Killer weewoo weewoo


It was dark, and the silence was suffocating me. I could hear my own labored breathing, but little else. I tried desperately to stop breathing so violently.  
"Where are you, kid?" that malicious voice cooed.  
_Don't move. _  
I closed my eyes and held my breath. His voice shook me to the bone, made every hair on my body stand on edge. God, that tone was so dark and brooding. I didn't like it.  
"Come out, come out.."  
The sound of his footsteps was loud, and he would giggle every now and then. I heard him throwing boxes out of the way in his search for me.  
He was getting closer, and he wouldn't stop until he found me. I had to move; it was my only shot of getting out of here alive.  
Slowly, I crawled out from behind the large box I'd been hiding behind. It was still dim, but a few flickering bulbs helped me see the many winding hallways in front of me. I didn't see him, but I knew he was near; I could still hear his footsteps. Unsure of which hallway he was currently in, I decided to go down a random one. After all, my life really was in fate's hands now.  
The hallway was narrow, and freakishly long. It was unnerving to walk down it, knowing full well that it could lead to absolutely anywhere. My pace was slow as I tried my best to stay as quiet as possible. My footsteps still made a slight sound, which echoed around the hallway and bounced back to my ears, making it seem like someone was following me. I constantly looked behind me, which I knew wasn't a good idea. But I had to be sure he wasn't there.  
I finally came to a fork in the hallway. Two more corridors, each as dark and menacing as the last.

_Left, or right? _

Left, I decided. There was a 50/50 chance that I chose wrong, but there was no way for me to know.  
I picked up my pace, now going at a jog down the path I'd chosen. The walls were so narrow, and there was almost no light. I wanted to get out-and fast.  
_Wait...what's that noise? _  
I stopped cold, my entire body tensing. It was faint, but it was there...A small dripping sound.  
_ Drip, drip, drip..._  
I did not want to know what it was. Absolutely not. I kept going, ignoring that extremely nerve-wracking drip.  
The corridor stretched on for a very long time. It seemed that it was never going to end. Considering what had already happened today, I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't an end.  
I kept going, my steady jog keeping up. My sense of security never returned as I got farther from where I started. In fact, I felt more and more afraid the farther I went. I started to run out of energy, and slowly but surely, my pace slowed to a trudge. I was so exhausted...  
_Look! There's light! _  
I snapped to attention at the small, almost nonexistent glimmer up ahead. It was light!  
I started to run, ignoring the way my muscles screamed in protest. I was almost free, almost out of here...  
_No, it can't be._..  
I was back where I started. Right where I began.  
God, no. I heard him, he was so close. Footsteps, slow but steadily drawing closer.  
_GET OUT! I HAVE TO GET OUT! _  
His shadow stretched into view, the knife in his hand raised. I panicked, looking for an escape. But the hallways were all so far away...  
_RUN! RUN! _  
"There you are."  
I ran for it, screaming as I saw his hideous face. Burnt eyelids, a smile carved into his cheeks. That raven black hair, that dark, husky voice...  
Running down one of the hallways, I didn't dare glance behind me. His footsteps were still slow, and he laughed.  
"There's no way out.."  
_He's lying! There has to be a way out! _  
He was right behind me; I heard him, his laughter, his breathing.  
"You can run forever, pet. But I will be right here behind you."  
_Just keep going...Run...RUN!_  
But my body was screaming for me to stop. My muscles burned and my lungs cried for air. No, I was slowing down...  
I was desperate to push on, but my willpower was failing me. I was now struggling to walk. He was there, right there.  
_ RUN! GO, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! RUN!_  
But I could run no more. I gasped, feeling the sweat run down my forehead. It was too late.  
"Ah, see? You are exhausted, pet. Why don't you _go to sleep?"_


End file.
